Episode 6464 (8th January 2007)
Plot Peter arrives from Portsmouth. Ken and Deirdre persuade him to stay with Tracy so he can keep an eye on her. Vernon's trying to shirk his duties of writing quiz questions, and cons Steve and Michelle into writing him a couple of rounds. Jason continues to adapt to fatherhood, struggling with nappies. Carla gets Kelly to work her lunch and during breaks on her new dungarees. The rest of the factory girls are narked that they haven't been offered extra work. Becky sparks with a customer, Rob in the café. Norris tries to persuade Roy to join his quiz team, but Roy refuses somehow falling into a team with Hayley and Becky. Peter brings his stuff to Tracy's, and they make plans for that evening. Steve and Michelle bicker over the quiz rounds, both trying to outdo each other. Liam's becoming annoyed with Carla using his desk and borrowing his factory staff. Jason persuades a depressed Violet to babysit while he goes to the quiz with Sarah. Rob returns as Becky is heading to the Rovers to give her a generous tip. Jason remarks to Charlie that he saw Tracy with a bloke. Charlie flies off the handle and storms round to the house. Peter is in the shower, and Tracy lets Charlie think the worst when he sees Peter's shirt on the sofa. Charlie rushes upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Bethany Platt - Amy & Emily Walton *Liam Connor - Rob James-Collier *Carla Connor - Alison King *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Joanne Jackson - Zaraah Abrahams (Credited as "Joanna Jackson") *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Vernon Tomlin - Ian Reddington *Hayley Cropper - Julie Hesmondhalgh *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Amy Barlow - Amber Chadwick (Uncredited) Guest cast *Rob - David Bell *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Underworld *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *First appearance of Peter Barlow since 9th November 2003. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter Barlow is back on the Street and angered by news that Charlie's mistreating Tracy - though a case is mistaken identity means that he's the one in danger; Liam is irritated by Carla's use of his office and staff; and Jason palms off his babysitting duties on Violet. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 12,460,000 viewers (1st place). Category:2007 episodes